The circle $2x^2 = -2y^2 + 12x - 4y + 20$ is inscribed inside a square which has a pair of sides parallel to the x-axis. What is the area of the square?
Explanation: First, we divide both sides of the equation by $2$ to find that $x^2 + y^2 - 6x + 2y = 10$. Completing the square, we arrive at $(x -3)^2 + (y+1)^2 = 20$. Thus, the circle has radius $\sqrt{20}$.

[asy]import graph; size(8.77cm); real lsf=0.5; pen dps=linewidth(0.7)+fontsize(9); defaultpen(dps); pen ds=black; real xmin=-4.52,xmax=9.44,ymin=-6.74,ymax=6.3;

pen dwffdw=rgb(0.84,1,0.84), ttfftt=rgb(0.2,1,0.2), fueaev=rgb(0.96,0.92,0.9), zzttqq=rgb(0.6,0.2,0);
filldraw((-1.47,-5.47)--(7.47,-5.47)--(7.47,3.47)--(-1.47,3.47)--cycle,fueaev,zzttqq); filldraw(circle((3,-1),20^0.5),dwffdw,ttfftt);

Label laxis; laxis.p=fontsize(10);

xaxis(-4.52,9.44,Ticks(laxis,Step=2.0,Size=2,NoZero),Arrows(6),above=true); yaxis(-6.74,6.21,Ticks(laxis,Step=2.0,Size=2),Arrows(6),above=true); draw((-1.47,-5.47)--(7.47,-5.47),zzttqq); draw((7.47,-5.47)--(7.47,3.47),zzttqq); draw((7.47,3.47)--(-1.47,3.47),zzttqq); draw((-1.47,3.47)--(-1.47,-5.47),zzttqq); draw((3,-1)--(7.47,-1)); label("$ \sqrt{ 20 } $",(4.46,-1.04),SE*lsf);

label("$(x - 3)^2 + (y + 1)^2 = 20$",(3.03,3.82),NE*lsf); dot((3,-1),ds); dot((-1.47,3.47),ds); dot((7.47,3.47),ds); dot((7.47,-5.47),ds); dot((-1.47,-5.47),ds); dot((7.47,-1),ds);

clip((xmin,ymin)--(xmin,ymax)--(xmax,ymax)--(xmax,ymin)--cycle);

[/asy]

It follows that a side length of the square is equal to the diameter of the circle, or $2\sqrt{20}$. The area of the square is thus $\left(2\sqrt{20}\right)^2 = \boxed{80}$ square units.

Notice that the information that the sides were parallel to the x-axis is irrelevant.